


Into Black

by Formalinw



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formalinw/pseuds/Formalinw
Summary: ...





	Into Black

**Author's Note:**

> ...

调酒师朝x客人耀？  
NC—17  
Into Black  
利物浦的夜晚。  
最后一班货轮驶进港口，汽笛声最后一次响起，岸边的灯光已亮起，暗黄色，冷蓝色，暖橘色，灰绿色，相互交融着，渐渐模糊.......  
Mr. Kirkland酒吧。  
店主兼调酒师亚瑟·柯克兰早已盯着坐在角落里的那个身影影看了好久。对于英格兰阴雨的天气来说有些单薄的白衬衫，洗得有些褪色的牛仔裤，黑色帆布鞋，乌黑顺滑的发丝刚刚过肩，体型在同龄人中属于清瘦的，侧脸的线条看起来有些冷美人的意味。  
“大概是个亚洲人吧，长还得不错。”柯克兰心想。  
不知怎么，酒吧今天的生意很是冷清，冷清到...店里的客人只有那个亚洲少年。而那人只是坐在那里，大口嚼着便利店里两镑一个的冷藏三明治，没有要酒喝的意思，咀嚼生菜发出的声音在迷幻摇滚的烟波中显得格外引人注目。少年吃完一个三明治之后，用舌尖舔舔唇边的酱汁，在把指尖放进嘴边，吮吸指尖的响声在酒吧暧昧的灯光下显得格外色情。  
柯克兰正在擦酒杯的手抖了一下，放下酒杯，走到少年面前，用手支着吧台冲少年问道：“嘿伙计，不来杯什么吗？”  
专心舔手指的少年抬起头，眼神有些迷茫。  
亚瑟把身子往前挪了一点，让呼出的热气正好能冲向对方的耳朵，这招一向管用，亚瑟注意到少年的耳朵尖红了。  
“一个人？”  
“本来约了别人....”  
“女朋友？”  
“对.....不对....已经是....前...女友...”  
“所以你是被甩了？”  
“......”  
“多大点事，来杯Whiskey①，我请你。”英国人心里暗喜，果然是纯情/小/处/男。  
英国人以熟练的手法凿出冰块，放入方形的玻璃杯中，倒入一点Whiskey，加一些冰汽水，很快便调好两杯，又悄悄往其中的一杯里面加了点什么，一杯放到托盘上端给亚洲少年。另一杯留给自己  
“来，致单身。”英国人举杯。  
玻璃酒杯相碰的清脆的响声，冰块与杯壁摩擦的声音，气泡破掉，里面的气体跑出来，向空气添加了几分荷尔蒙的气息......  
“呼，好热.....为什么，身体突然燥热起来了......”在解开衬衣的第四颗扣子时，亚洲人意识到事情不太对。这么大的人了，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，他被人下了药，凶手显然就是面前这个衬衣扣子扣到了最后一颗，穿着黑色西装马甲的衣冠楚楚的禽兽。  
“I'm Arthur Kirkland，and you？”  
"王耀......嗯...."耀尝试开口喘息却从唇角溢了出来。  
“要不要我帮你...嗯？确定不要么？”英国人的唇角扬起一个弧度，在少年耳边轻声说“我们可以在吧台做，现在酒吧可以打烊了，怎么样？”略喑哑的英腔该死的性感，王耀感觉自己的最后一道防线将要崩溃。英国人更变本加厉地含住了自己的耳垂。  
“唔...嗯.....”王耀不由自主地喘出声来。  
这时的王耀已经成为了一只任人处置的猫咪。  
最后他们还是没有在吧台做成。  
亚瑟将衣衫不整的王耀轻而易举地抱进了储备室，亚洲少年比他想象中的还要单薄，隔着薄薄的布料可以感受到王耀身体的炙热。  
唇齿相触的快感，完全引燃了英国人的情欲，他贪婪地掠夺着对方口中的空气，直到两人都近乎窒息才停下。王耀胸前的扣子已经完全被扯开，雪白的胸膛上下剧烈地起伏，胸前的两个小红点已经完全挺立，在亚瑟手指的揉捏下变得更加嫣红。他低下头，含住其中的一边，吮吸着，故意发出啧啧的水声，就像王耀之前吃三明治舔手指时发出的一样。看着对方饱涵情欲的眼睛里弥漫着的水汽，亚瑟再也忍不住了，扯下领结，用力一把扯开西装马甲，近乎撕扯地脱下衬衣，碍事的皮带，烦人的扣子......他的xing器早已硬得发疼，亚瑟自诩情场老手，但还从来没有人让他这么冲动过。  
王耀也不再忍耐，自己脱了裤子，抓起抬起头的肉/棒开始上下撸/动。  
一个浑身散发着禁欲气息的少年，赤/裸地躺在自己面前，用手抚慰着自己，这场面对于亚瑟来说过于刺激。  
他低下头，拿开王耀的手，用口含住王耀的yinjing，吮吸着，用口腔的侧壁挤压柱身，还不忘用手指揉捏两颗gao丸。  
店里的音乐忘了关，慵懒的烟嗓从门缝里溜进来，为眼前的场景添了几分令人窒息的唯美。  
王耀在英国男人的侍弄下终于尖叫着射/了出来，从不用怀疑英国人的口/活。  
几下轻柔的爱抚，王耀的肉/棒又挺立了起来，抛去羞涩的王耀握住亚瑟的，和自己的摩擦了起来。没有意料到的英国人倒吸一口凉气，很快也反应过来，摸出一包润滑剂挤入王耀的后/穴。体内被挤入异物的王耀本能地往外排斥这些粘稠的液体，却越陷越深。一根手指伸入，立即被紧致的后/穴吸住，亚瑟试着抽动起来，一边亲吻着王耀的脖颈来缓解扩张的不适，还不忘留下一串串粉红的印记......接着是两根手指，然后是三根......亚瑟觉得自己从来没有这么温柔过。  
后/穴被粗大肉/棒顶入的感觉令王耀的呻/吟化为一声尖叫，接着反复的活塞运动令王耀忘我地叫着：“亚瑟....不要....不要....啊”  
“真的不要？嗯？小妖精。”亚瑟便故意停了下来。“真的不喜欢？”  
“不...别停下....如果你胆敢停下，还不如杀了我②。”  
“Baby，给我叫。”  
“F*ck me.”  
英国人更加卖命地操/干起来，淫/靡的水声响彻整个储备室，他们同时到达了顶峰。  
最后，他们交换了一个绵长的吻作为结尾。  
“做我炮/友吧，我发现我们的身体还挺......嗯嗯....”  
还没说完便被再次被王耀的吻缠住。  
“操，这药劲还挺大。”亚瑟心想。  
他们又做了一次。  
没关系，夜还很长。  
Mr.Kirkland酒吧门上挂着的“营业中”不知在什么时候被换成了“已打烊”......

6.

 

王耀的日记：  
6.21 晴  
今天在港口附近闲逛时发现了一个超级帅的英国帅哥，金发祖母绿色的眼睛的那种，我决定跟踪他，发现他进了一家叫什么Mr.Kirkland的酒吧，什么狗屎品位也太迂腐了吧哈哈哈。

6.22 多云  
今天也在跟踪那个英国佬。他居然又去了那家破酒吧，他还在店门口喂了流浪猫。喂他居然喜欢猫！！

6.23 雨  
今天下雨了。  
英国的天气太狗屎了。  
那个该死的英国佬是那个破酒吧的调酒师。

6.24 雨  
又是雨天。到处都潮乎乎的。  
三天了啊三天！ 那个该死的英国佬居然还没发现我！我这么帅的帅哥穿着朋克风的夹克，街头小妹妹都在看我好么明明！！！

6.25 雨  
对于英国的天气，我已经不想再说些什么了。  
今天进酒吧去喝了一杯。  
他喜欢眯着眼睛看远处，应该是个近视眼。  
他居然根本不鸟我啊！而是和一个穷酸学生打扮的臭小子眉来眼去。操！凭什么！！！  
难道说，他喜欢这种纯情小 处 男？

6.26 阴  
他又和另一个穷酸小子搞上了。果然。

6.27 晴  
卸了妆洗了个澡胡子也刮得干干净净。从柜子里翻出刚来英国时穿的白衬衣和破牛仔裤，哼就凭我王耀的姿色，怎么会有撩不到的人！  
买个三明治去，故意装天真地吃三明治，其实我真正想吃的是他的老二。  
店里其他客人怎么解决？简单，把营业中换成已打烊不就行了。我真他妈机智！  
势在必得。

... ...

 

①威士忌，一种常用的鸡尾酒底酒  
②Call Me By Your Name.里Oliver问Elio要不要停下来时Elio说的话；Elio在得不到Oliver时心心念念的话

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
